He doesn't know how to love
by MaddisonRei
Summary: "They were best friends. They were lovers. They were practically inseperable. So what happened? Why did he leave? Why did he leave us?" SasuNaru Mpreg. When sasuke is found and forcibly dragged back home 16 years after he left, what will he find?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "They were best friends. They were lovers. They were practically inseperable. So what happened? Why did he leave? Why did he leave _us_?" SasuNaru Mpreg. When sasuke is found and forcibly dragged back home 16 years after he left, what will he find awaiting him? and what happened to his sweet, innocent, adorable little naru-chan?

**Hey, everyone. This is my first ever fanfic, and as much as I love writing I am a little bit shy and am not very confident but hope you enjoy it anyway. WARNING SASUNARU-MPREG. Dont like dont read. **

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do NOT own Naruto-or any of the other characters for that matter.**

"talking"

_thinking_

**kyuubi talking**

_**kyuubi thinking**_

**Naruto's pov**

"Sasuke, please... please dont leave me. I love you. I-I love you." My throat was sore for begging for so long. My vision was bluring from my tears. Why couldn't I stop crying? I need to be strong. I need to stop him.

"... I love you too, Naruto... but I'm sorry. Not even you can stop me this time." The liar. He doesn't love me. The stupid bastard doesnt know how to love. He wouldn't be doing this to me if he did. Sasuke jumped into the tree's and began to run. I tried to run after him but I began to feel weak and exhausted, but I can't stop, I need to catch him.

_**Just let him go, kit. Dont push yourself. If you love someone, let them go, if they love you, they will come back.**_

_Cut the crap, kyuu... he wont ever come back... you of all people know that._

_**I know and I, for one, would be pleased. He will just hurt you... again.**_

_I know. But, I love him, kyuu._

_**And if he loves you too he will come back. Just go home and relax. Just trust me on this, ok?**_

I didn't even answer. I just went home. I couldn't relax though. I was too emotional, which is not very good for a ninja. I couldn't decide what I should be feeling. Anger? Sadness? Regret? All of them? I finally fell asleep at about 3am. I even missed the meeting with my team. I didn't wake up until Sakura came to wake me up in the afternoon. By then everyone knew what had happened last night. Sakura was upset too. We both cried for hours until we felt like we had no tears left. We went straight back to work the next morning to get our mind off things... but it didnt always work. I always felt, off. It was weird. I felt drained, like my chakra was being pulled away from me. I asked Kyuubi but she (yes, she, I was shocked too) just laughed at me, repeatedly. It wasnt funny to me. I was feeling dizzy and nauscious after a week and I was throwing up in the mornings. I was ill. I never get ill. Something is seriously wrong. OH MY GOD, IM DYING. Next thing I knew I was running into Tsunade's office.

"OBA-CHAN! OBA-CHAN! I'M DYING! I'M DYING!"

"Naruto... I doubt your dying... you're overreacting again."

I somehow managed to convince her to look me over. She did... Then she did again... And then again. She was just about to do some more tests when I stopped her.

"I think that's enough tests. No more sticking needles in me!"

"Ok. Well... the good news is that your not dying but, the weird news is that... you're pregnant."

"WHAT?"

Please read and review... this is my first fanfiction so please dont be too harsh.

:)

hope you enjoyed it. x.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, me again. I hope you liked the first chapter. I was so nervous about that first chapter and I am still super nervous about this one. I think it helps me to know that I dont know any of you and that we wont be meeting face to face anytime soon (well, we could but we wouldn't know each other. x.) because that would scare the hell out of me. x.**

**:) **

**By the way, in this chapter I skip 16 years forward. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto but any and all children he has in this story are MINE. x.**

_**16 years after Sasuke left konoha**_

**Naruto's pov**

_Where the hell are they? They are late. I'm going to fricking kill them if they are not here in 10 seconds flat._

_**Thats a little harsh don't you think. I know you're worried but they are fine. I promise. You need to have a little faith in them.**_

I sighed. I knew she was right. Kyuubi was always right... not that I would ever tell her that. She's big-headed enough as it is. I do worry about them though.

"Hokage-sama, They're back."

"Finally. Send them in." I answered the anbu. I loved being hokage. Sure, it was hard work and now I do kind of understand why Tsunade always used to drink or sleep on the job but for me, the good far outweighs the bad. Its a great job. I stopped my thoughs when I saw two teenagers walk into my office wearing anbu uniforms. They were too young to be anbu in my eyes, but there isnt anything I can do about it. They are by far our best ninja's and on all the millions of missions I have sent them on they have never came back with even a scratch on them. They are, by far, the best thing I have ever done.

"Hey, Papa... You wanted us?"

"Hey, Kaana, Kei... You're late."

"We were with Kaka-sensei and Jiji-sensei, what do you expect?"

_I'm going to kill those two perverted idiots if they go anywhere near my children again._

_**Haha. Don't worry. You lived with the perverted sensei's through your childhood, the twins will be just fine. God, you've become quite the little mother hen haven't you.**_

_Not funny, Kyuubi._

I smiled at my children. For some reason, I still feel like they are just a dream, and I'm going to wake up one day and they'll be gone. They are so beautiful. The eldest twin is Keichi, but we call him Kei. He has my messy blonde hair and tanned skin like me but he has his dad's dark eyes and quiet personality. Kaana, the youngest, is almost a complete opposite. She has long black hair with blood red tips and pale white skin and she has the most amazing sapphire blue eyes. Kaana is not as loud as me, nowhere near. But she does have a grin twice the size of mine and a smirk that could put all uchiha's to shame. Both children have inherited and mastered both the demon chakra and the sharingan. They have also each earned an elemental specialty like me. That means that they can control this element and bend it to their will without having to use a jutsu. I have fire, because of Kyuubi, Kaana has air while Kei has earth. They are amazing and are now konoha's finest anbu.

"I have a mission, especially for you, if you're interested?"

Kei just gave a small smile and a nod while Kaana was practically jumping for joy and nodding frantically. I looked down and saw two little foxes stood next to them. Miki and KiKi. Miki was a beautifu, pure white arctic fox. She came from the demon realm to protect and watch over Kaana. They were best friends and were completely inseperable. Kiki was a feisty little orange fox who is Kei's protecter and friend. The foxes seemed to get slightly bored of this little 'family meeting' and decided to just go to sleep on the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Is it a mission about Dad?"

"Yes." They know who their father is, yes. I thought it was only right that they know. All three of us wanted him back in the village and away from that monster Orochimaru, so Kaana and Kei are always the ones I send on missions with anything to do with him. Just then Kakashi-sensei poofed in with his usual puff of smoke, completely disturbing my thoughts.

"What do you want us to do?" Kakashi asked.

"I want the two of you to go with Kakashi-sensei. Kaana, you will impersonate a missing nin from the village of the mist and join them while Kei and Kakashi keep close by and watch them. Soonest chance you get you will kill Orochimaru and Kabuto and bring Sasuke Uchiha to me alive. Understand?"

Kei frowned but nodded. He was very overprotective of his little sister but this was the only way and he knew that so he didnt argue. Kakashi nodded while reading the newest of the Icha Icha paridise series. I shook my head at him. Kaana next. She looked... terrifying, to say the least. Her eyes were glowing a purple colour, because of her demonic chakra, and she was smirking and looked about ready to kill. I smiled slightly. They would be fine. I nodded and they all teleported out of my office and straight to the front gate. They stopped to discuss their plan and then shot out into the forest.

**Please reveiw... welcome to any constuctive critisisms you gan give... :)**

**hope you liked it. x.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. if your still reading my story thank you... it means alot. x.**

**:) **

**More pairings mentioned in this chapter:**

**Sakura X Rock lee**

**Hinata X Kiba**

**Shikimaru X Tamari**

**Ino X Chouji**

**Gaara X Neji (MPREG)**

**Shino X Tenten**

**well, here's my next chapter. x.**

**Kaana's pov**

"I'm bored, are we nearly there?"

"Kaana, you have asked that question about ten times already and every time I tell you the same thing. We are resting here for the night and we will go in tomorrow, ok?" Kakashi snapped.

"Fine." I really hated stopping for the night. I'm more of a night person anyway. I would much rather travel at night and just sleep all day. _Yeah, as if that'll ever happen._ I just sat there, petting Miki and staring into the fire, hypnotized. Watching a warm flickering fire always gave me a sense of comfort. It reminded me of home, of Papa. Its a hypnotising feeling. It keeps you so calm and peaceful. Until I heared a twig snap a few miles behind me. Demonic inheritence... we got pretty good hearing. I layed on my back and closed my eyes. Miki curled up next to me. I knew that both Kei and Kakashi-sensei were gone. Hidden. Because this particular chakra signal... well, we can sense it from miles away, Sasuke Uchiha. As well as Orochimaru. No Kabuto, suprisingly. I felt them approach the clearing and I stayed absolutely still, like I was asleep. I heared them talking.

"A ninja?"

"Not a very good one if she's still asleep."

"Just kill her. I dont have time for this." Orochimaru. No-one else I know can possibly be that ruthless. Even the Akatsuki wasn't that bad, and they are all dead. Apart from uncle Itachi of course.

"Fine." I heared and sensed my dad come and closer. I listened to him draw his sword and I felt the sharp point pressing down on my chest. I listened as Kaka-sensei almost dived out of the tree to come to my rescue. Luckily, Kei knew me much better than Kaka-sensei did and stopped him. Dad brought his hands high above his head holding the sword and brought it, quick as lightening, down to my chest. Just seconds before the blade peirced my skin my eyes snapped open and stopped the blade by grabbing it in one hand. I looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha glaring full force straight at me and Orochimaru eying me curiously from the edge of the clearing. I looked back up at Sasuke and glared straight back. For a minute he looked shocked then he frowned and just looked at me, confused. I started to get tired of just laying there silently so I bent the sword so that it wasn't pointing at me anymore and stood up. Miki following my every move. I yawned and stretched.

"Uchiha, I suggest you get a new sword." I teased, grinning triumphantly.

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name. Your famous. Congrats. Oh and I'm Rei." I've always liked the name Rei. So I usually use it as a cover-up.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Orochimaru questioned.

"I'm a missing nin from the land of the mist... I came to join you guys. No problem, right?"

"Hmm... Sasuke. You will look after our newest arrival. Understand?"

"Yes, Orochimaru."

_Yes. This is working out better than I thought._

**Sasuke's pov**

"Yes, Orochimaru."

I took a swift look at my bend sword before throwing it on the ground. I walked behind Orochimaru back to the lair, with the new girl, Rei, following behind me. As soon as we entered the lair I walked Rei to her room and tried to leave. I turned to the door but a sudden gust of wind, _indoors?, _slammed it shut. I turned to face Rei who now had a frightening purple glow eminating from her eyes.

"Who are you really?"

"You're from Konoha, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you know the hokage?"

"Tsunade?"

"Oh." She made a face as is she was dissapointed. I decided to ask again.

"Who are you?"

A tiny little white fox I hadn't even noticed before suddenly jumped into her arms. She reminds me so much of Naruto. Those big beautiful blue eyes, the big cheesy grin, the little fox. She even asked about konaha...

"Are you Naruto's daughter?"

"Very good, Sasuke, I didn't think you'd catch on this quickly."

"How old are you?"

"16"

"That means naruto cheated on me in konoha. Who is your mother?"

"Classified."

"What are you doing here?"

"Working. Sshhh."

Then the vixen growled suddenly, not at me, but at the door behind me. I looked at the pure white vixen who also happened to have purple eyes and after a word from Rei, if that was even her name, she hushed up and looked at me. Weariness deep in her eyes. I stared back at her and she only turned away when Naruto's daughter collapsed onto the bed next to her.

"What is your name?" I asked. I wanted to know. I also wanted to know how Naruto's daughter could look so much like me... and who Naruto cheated on me with.

"Kaana, Uzumaki Kaana." _Kaana? I kinda like it. Not that its any of my buisness._

"Who is your mother?"

"Naruto."

"What? No, he is your father I asked about your mother. Tell me who she is NOW." I demanded.

"Why dont you wait and see for yourself." Anger flashed in her eyes as she spoke those words and I began to get a little frightened by her... NO! UCHIHA'S DO NOT GET SCARED! This girl is trouble. I'll have to keep a close eye on her. I silently turned and went to my room across the hall, slamming doors as I went. _Why did I feel thhe need to protect her? I should hate her. She is too much like Naruto for her own good._

**Kaana's pov**

_Damn. He caught on quickly, just like I planned but... he thinks Papa cheated on him? Thats rediculous. Papa would never ever hurt anyone that way. He knows what it feels like to be betrayed, to be hurt... and he wouldn't wish that pain on his worst enemy._

I thought about what to do. I decided that I would ask him whether he would ever go back to konoha... If yes, then I wait a few days, kill Orochimaru and Kabuto with dads help and then he will come back with us of his own free will. If no, I will kill Orochimaru and Kabuto myself first chance I get and then drag dad back by his hair if I have to. I smiled to myself. It might sound kinda sadistic and psychotic but... I kinda hope he says no. It'll be more fun that way. I wonder where Keichi and Kaka-sensei is. I know they wont be caught. They never are but I still worry. I soon got bored of these same four walls. I decided to go for a little walk. I was pretty sure I was going to get lost but I was up for anything so long as I wasn't stuck in my room. With that thought I scooped Miki into my arms and rushed out into the hall and walk down random corridoors, looking in random rooms to try and get to know the place a bit better. Then I noticed something... I felt three sharingans watching my every move... Two of which were keichi and Kakashi, which leaves the third to dad.

**Sasuke's pov**

I didn't know why I was following her, or why I was worried about her... But I was. I watched as she ran around the lair with the little vixen in her arms. She was getting hopelessly lost. She turned loads of corners, going around twists and turns, not even trying to pay attention to her surroundings. I was finding it hard to keep up with her even with the sharingan. She was too fast. I turned the last corner and ran straight into the back of... Uzumaki Kaana.

"Hey, Uchiha. Good of you to catch up. Its not polite to spy, you know."

"I wasn't spying I was-"

"-worried about me?"

"NO!"

I can't beleive I just lost my cool like that. I've only ever acted like that in Naruto's presence. She really is too much like him. She didn't answer to my outburst right away, but when she did, all she said was...

"Liar."

It was fustrating. Although it did show that she wasn't as exitable as Naruto... But she is just as annoying... and kinda cute. Not in the way Naruto is, but like the vixen is, or a baby is. Cute like that.

"Kaana? What is your vixens name?"

"Miki... and she isn't mine. She is a demon. She is my guardian, and she is my best friend."

"You don't have other friends?"

"Of course I do... Keichi, Shouta, Mizuru, Lil' Mamoru, Sora, Masaru, Chouko, Kouki and Kohaku."

"Masaru? Shino and Tenten's son? And the twin boys? Kouki and Kohaku? Hinata and Kiba's boys right? They would all be 17 now right?"

"Yes."

"Who are the rest? I dont know them."

"No, you don't. Mamoru is only 2. She is Hinata and Kiba's daughter. Chouko, 16, Ino and Chouji's daughter. Shouta, 16, Shikimaru and Temari's son. Mizuru, 15, Sakura and Lee's son. Last but not least is Sora, 16, Gaara and Neji's daughter. Gaara gave up being Kazekage. Gave the title to kankurou so he could move konoha and raise his daughter around his sister, his friends, and his husband."

"Sora is adopted, right? It is not possible for males to concive, right?"

She just smirked before leaning in close and whispering almost silently into my ear...

"The tailed beasts are all female... Their host's inherit female traits, for example, the ability to concieve."

I was shocked. I couldn't talk. I looked at her again trying to decide whether or not she was lying. She had a mysterious glint in those deep sea blue eyes but she was telling the truth. I could tell. I still couldn't speak. Luckily, I didn't have to. Unluckily, that was because Orochimaru and Kabuto came down the corridoor.

"See Kabuto. Unique isn't she?"

"Very special, Orochimaru-sama."

I watched Kaana out of the corner of my eye. She smirked and stepped forward.

"More special than you know."

Before I could even activate my sharingan they were both dead. I blinked, thinking I was dreaming, but no. When I opened my eyes the dead bodies of both Kabuto and Orochimaru lay there.

"Ha, finally. I've been waiting a _whole day_ to kill those two." I heared her say to herself. I wanted to distract her, to change the subject so that maybe I stood a chance. But, what to talk about? _Think, think, think. Of course..._

"Kaana? There was one of your friends... One you didn't tell me anything about. Kei, was it? Who is he?"

"That would be me." I heared from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see... Naruto? No. He lookes like Naruto, with his golden skin and blonde messy hair... But this boy had dark brown eyes and he wasn't smiling. Naruto without a smile is not something you see often. Naruto with tears is even more rare. Only that one time... Only once. When I left to train with Orochimaru. That was the only time I have ever seen him really cry... It was awful. Who was this boy?

**Kaana's pov**

"That would be me." I heared Kei say from behind dad. I smiled.

"Hey, Kei." I watched as dad was tied up by Kakashi. I smiled again.

"You guys must have been watching me _very _closely to get here this quickly. Spying isn't polite you know."

"Shut up, Kaana. We were following orders. Not spying."

"Sure. whatever helps you sleep at night."

"KAANA I SAID STU-"

"- GUYS STOP IT. The hokage told you not to have any arguments on this mission."

"Aww but Kaka-sensei... They're only playful." I answered back sweetly.

"K-kakashi?" The choked up exclamation disrupted our little banter. I looked at him.

"Uchiha. Do you remember what I told you about Gaara and Neji? And that when I told you how old I was you assumed Naruto had cheated on you?... you _do _see where I'm going with this right?"

He seemed to think about it for a while. Then his eyes widened in realisation while his mouth hung open in shock. A single tear escaped the corner of his eye as his head snapped up to look at me. I smiled.

"Hey, dad. By the way, I have a twin." Just that single sentance almost gave him a heart-attack. "This is my twin brother, Keichi."

"Meet your children, Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi finished for us. Then, with dad still tied up, we raced into the woods, and off on our way home.

**Thanks for reading. x. Please review. x. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. x. **

**I just wanna thank everyone who has added my story to their favourites, put it on their story alerts or reviewing. x. It means alot, thank you. x.**

**=D**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto. **

**(My friend Dobe-14 was pressuring me into writing a funny disclaimer so I rebelled by putting the simplest most boring disclamer possible... :D )**

**Naruto's pov**

I am up to my elbows in paperwork, but I just can't sit down and do any work... I contemplated making a shadow clone to do all of my work but I know that my clone would be just as worried as me so I left it undone. I ask Shikimaru to do it for me, he is my advisor after all, but he just laughed and then went home.

_**Kit, will you please chill out. You're giving me a headache. **_

_I always give you a headache._

_**Yes but today's one is particularly painful so please... shut up.**_

_Wow. Kyuubi? Begging?_

_**I was not begging! Just shut up or I will kill you!**_

_That's more like you._

_**Yes, now shut the hell up. The kids will be fine, they know what they are doing and they have Kakashi with them. ok?**_

_Ok._

I paced around a little bit more and then decided that pacing wasn't helping. So, I sat down and began to start some of my paperwork... I would've gotten alot more done but before I knew it Kaana, Kei and Kakashi poofed into the village. I looked out of the window and saw the 3 of them dragging a tied up Uchiha Sasuke behind them. They were being welcomed home by grandma Tsunade, Jiraya-sensei (or Jiji-sensei as the twins say), Nara Shikimaru and Nara Shouta. I was so tempted to just run to the gate and glomp both of the twins. Yes, I know I am slightly overprotective of them, but after losing your whole family, and then the one you love, who wouldn't be super protective of their kids? I watched as they said hello to their friends at the gate before poofing away.

"Wow, Papa. You really should catch up on your paperwork." I smiled. Kaana always was cheeky.

"Already on it." I replied while making 5 shadow clones to do all the paperwork. I walked around my desk, gave a small smile and a short nod to Kakashi-sensei, who smiled before poofing out of the office. Then I walked over to the twins, restraining myself as best I could, I quickly ruffled Kei's hair and kissed Kaana on the forehead before looking at Sasuke.

"Well, well, well, look what the kits dragged in."

"N-naruto? You're the hokage now? "

"Sure am! Have been for years. But you wouldn't know that, would you?"

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I really am... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I-"

"You didn't mean to hurt me? Well you did a bad job, you hurt me... bad. You left. That's it. Nothing more need be said."

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

"Oh well that fixes everything then, doesn't it?"

I watched him with a blank mask on my face. That way my face wouldn't betray my emotions. I wouldn't show my anger or pain. I refused. I would not let Sasuke see me weak again. Not again. I saw that he gulped. I smirked.

"You look different."

"Well, becoming a demon by merging with kyuubi aswell as pregnancy and raising twin demon children alone sort of changes a person. Did you seriously think I would still be the happy-go-lucky hyped up kid I was when you left?"

He didn't say anything. Of course he didn't. What could he say?

_**He is lucky I am not out there. I would kill him without a second thought for what he did to you and the twins.**_

_Aww, kyuu, you do care._

_**Shut up. Can I please possess your body? Just for a while? Please? I wont kill him I promise.**_

_Sure, why not? But... No killing, No fighting, I want nothing broken and do not, I repeat DO NOT scatter my paperwork!_

_**Ok. Fine.**_

I smiled softly as I slowly faded into the background. I was watching what was going on but with no control over my own body. I would never get used to that feeling, It was so strange.

**Kaana's pov**

I watched closely as Papa released Kyuubi. Kyuubi was possessing him. I smiled softly. It had been a while. As soon as Kyuubi got full control and blinked a few times I ran over and gave her a huge hug.

"Kyuubi -Baachan!" I squealed. I looked over to see Dad's reaction. I smirked slightly as he shuffled backwards in fear and confusion. I saw Kyuubi flash a huge smile as she hugged me back and then went over a gave Kei a hug too, against his will of course. Keichi isn't particularly a hug person. However he hugged her back hesitantly. After a quick squeeze Kyuubi let go of Kei and truned to face Dad. I watched their every move with my sharingan Papa hadn't told her not to. She walked in circles around him, like a hawk watching her prey, as he tried to follow her movements with his eyes. I smiled and mached over to them, evidentaly stopping their staring contest. They both turned to look at me, dad with fear and confusion, kyuu with anger and restraint. Kyuubi was trying so hard not to kill him. I smiled at her before untying dad and stepping back. Kyuubi and dad both smirked, and then started to fight, scattering paperwork and breaking plant pots along the way. I smiled and couldnt hold back a small giggle. suddenly the fighting stopped and I looked up to see a very angry hokage. _uh oh._ I looked at Miki who jumped into my waiting arms as Kiki stood next to Keichi. Papa slowly looked around the room. His eyes flashed red.

"WHAT THE HELL? FOUR THINGS. I ONLY ASKED FOR FOUR THINGS. NO. KILLING. At least you didnt kill anyone... its a hell of a lot of paperwork. NO. FIGHTING... Barely had my eyes closed for two minutes before you started going at it. I. WANT. NOTHING. BROKEN... Oh look, you broke my plant pots. DO. NOT, I REPEAT, DO. NOT. SCATTER. MY. PAPERWORK."

I laughed. I couldnt help it. Papa turned to glare slightly at me and then motioned to dad with his hand. I nodded along with Kei and we restrained him and teleported to the old Uchiha mansion. I unlocked the door while Kei was restraining Dad. We walked him inside, dropped the keys into the palm of his hand and then Kei poofed out without another word. I looked at Dad but he was still staring at the spot where Keichi had vanished. He eventually looked up and our eyes locked. His looked shocked and disbeleiving whereas mine where cold and empty. I stared at him a little longer before giving him a smile that didnt quite reach my eyes and teleporting out of the house.

**:) **

**please review... you know you want too... **

**plus... any idea's of further storylines would be more than welcome. x.**

**thanks for reading. x.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. x. **

**Thanks to anyone who is still reading this. x.**

**Please read and review. x.**

**Warning: maybe a bit of swearing in this chapter... which is one of the reasons it is rated T... but, just so you know.**

**Sasuke's pov**

They couldn't be my children. No, its impossible, right? They can't be serious, can they? I mean, if they were my kids they would possess the sharingan and when you possess the sharingan it becomes habit to have it activated almost all of the time, yet i haven't seen either of those children using it. So they can't be. _Uurggh, I'm giving myself a killer headache._

Changing the subject... It has been a long time since I set foot in this house. I looked around, expecting the house to be covered in dust. It wasn't. It was clean as a whistle. Like someone had cleaned it only this morning. I frowned, confusion once again taking over. I quickly scanned the downstairs rooms before running up the stairs. I scanned the hallway. Someone had definately been in here. I slowly made my way to my room. I opened the door and poked my head round. This room hadn't been cleaned. It was still dusty and exactly as I had left it. I walked across the hall and entered my parents old room... that had also been left alone. I frowned. What the hell?

"Hello, baby brother. Long time no see."

_Shit._

**Nauto's pov**

"Papa, don't you think that was a little bit harsh. They will murder each other."

I sighed... yes, I realised that shutting Sasuke in a house with his older brother may have been a slightly bad idea, especially since Sasuke has spent most of his life trying to kill Itachi. But, to be completely honest, it felt good. They can fight all they like as long as it is in Uchiha grounds. As long as neither of them die, which i doubt because Sasuke isn't strong enough to kill Itachi and no matter what he says Itachi cares too much about Sasuke to kill him. I broke out of my thoughts, realising that I still hadn't answered my daughter. I sighed again.

"Ok, so it may have been a little bit harsh."

She just raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow showing just how disbeleiving she was. She knew I couldn't care less how harsh it was. Now that he was back... it's my turn... Paybacks a bitch, its time the little Uchiha learnt that. He can't always get what he wants.

"Kaana, ita-ita-nii is late... go find your uncle please."

**Itachi's pov**

I chuckled as I wached him. My baby brother. He was looking around frantically trying to find a way to defeat me, obviously thinking I was an enemy. That proves he wasn't paying any attention to what I was wearing. I wouldn't be wearing an anbu uniform for no reason. I felt something jump on my back... I didnt even notice... how did i not see this coming?

"Uncle Ita-Ita, Papa is waiting."

Kaana. Thats why I didnt sense it. She is too good to be true. I smiled over my shoulder at my neice, who was still sat on my back in a piggy-back kind of way. I looked at Sasuke who was now staring at his daughter, who he obviously still didnt believe was his, in complete shock. I was watching him carefully. So many emotions flickered through his eyes that it was hard to keep up, even for me. Shock, Anger, Concern, Worry and I even detected a little flicker of protectiveness before it was covered up with a huge wave of understanding. I watched bemusedly while he looked me up and down finally taking note of my anbu uniform and my anbu wolf mask. His eyes raised to meet mine and I smirked. He focused his attention on Kaana to avoid my mocking stare.

"D-did you just call him _Uncle Ita-ita?"_

"Yup." Came Kaana's completely careless reply. I chuckled quietly, which caught the attention of my brother, and gently lowered Kaana to the ground. I turned at kissed her forehead before smiling sweetly at her and giving a short wave to my brother and teleporting into the hokage's office.

"Your late Ita-ita-nii."

"Stating the obvious I see?"

"Shut up, Uchiha."

I laughed at that. Naruto was always the only one that could always make me laugh. I loved him more than anyone in the world. I know what your thinking and it is NOT like that. I said I loved him, not that I was IN love with him. I loved him like he was my brother or my own son. I wanted to protect him. Which is why I am now anbu captain, in charge of training the root division. The root division are specially trained to kill. The best assassins of the village, and the ones in charge of protecting Naruto. I, of course, was his body guard and was almost _always _with him. Not that he needed a bodyguard in the slightest but it always put my mind at rest to know that I was there to protect him. Even when I was a child I felt the overwhelming need to protect the little blonde child... And ever since _that day_ I have tried my hardest to do so.

_Flashbackstart_

_I was walking through the streets... I had no idea where I was going and to be honest I really didnt care, as long as I was out of that house. It is suffocating. Father pushing me more and more, forcing me to become stronger and stronger. I am now officially the strongest Uchiha in the clan so I should be happy right? WRONG! I dont want to be strong... I couldn't care less. I am just a teenager. I want friends and freedom but no... apparently thats not allowed for an Uchiha. I stopped. I activated my sharingan, looking around, waiting for something to jump out of the shadows at me. I heared a small, broken sob coming from an alleyway. I looked down into the darkness but couldn't see anything out of place... Until I caught sight of the trail of thick red blood and and small tuft of blonde messy hair. I slowly approached the child, who could not have been more than five years old, and reached out to help him. As soon as he caught sight of me he wimpered and scuttled backwards until he hit the wall. I slowly approached him again, watching cautiouslyas he pressed his small frame into the wall, as if he was hoping he would slip right through it and vanish. I crouched infront of him and looked into his frightened child-like eyes. His entire body was violently shaking from terror._

_"I won't hurt you. Come on, kid. Tell me your name, please?"_

_"N-n-nawuto." The kid stuttered._

_"Nawuto? oh, you mean Naruto?" The small child nodded slightly still watching me, obviously not trusting me. I said that I wouldn't hurt him, I promised, so why was he still scared. I repeated over and over again that I meant no harm, That I only wanted to help. _

_"No... you'll huwt me. You will huwt me more than evewyone else." I couldn't beleive it. What would make him think that? When I asked him, his only answer was..._

_"The men with you eyes awe always the meanest to me. Most people shout at me or ignore me but evewyone with eyes like youws hurt me and leave me with all dis wed stuff."_

_"Blood." I was furious. Who could do this to such a small, innocent child._

_"That's what Kyuubi said it was too... Whats blood?"_

_That one comment was enough to turn my world upside down. This tiny child was the Kyuubi vessel? Thats terrible. People treat him badly for something that he cant control. As far as I am concerned he is saving all of our lives just by being alive and holding the demon captive. _

_"You talk to the Kyuubi? What does it say? Is it horrible to you?"_

_"Nope. Kyuu looks aftew me. She pwotects me fwom danger. But, she can't pwotect me fwom evewythink because it would put me in even more twouble because she is so stwong. So, she heals me talks to me when I am lonely. She can be gwumpy but she is nice."_

_I couldn't believe it. Kyuubi? She? Nice? There seems to be alot we don't know about her. At that moment I finally realised that I still had my sharingan activated. I disactivated and then one of Naruto's comments hit me like a ton of bricks. _"men with you eyes always huwt me mowe." _Eyes like mine... the sharingan. Only the Uchiha's have the sharingan. My own clan did this to this poor innocent little kid. _

_For the next few months I visited little Naru-chan in his house everyday. I was shocked at how the little boy could cook and clean and do everything by himself. _

_One day I let myself into the house to see Naruto lying in a bloody heap on the floor. I approached him but was shocked when he whimpered and shuffled away from me in fear... he shouldn't be scared of me, he hasnt been since that first day if ound him in the alley. I frowned and asked who did this. He didn't answer directly but I caught him mumbling something about scawy wed eyes and lots and lots of them coming for him. Uchiha's. I slowly and carefully picked the shaking child up and tucked him into him bed, stayed with him until he was fast asleep and then ran to the Uchiha estate. I walked in and I was fuming. That night... I wiped out the entire clan, leaving only my baby brother alive. I went to visit Naruto, giving him a loving, protective kiss on the forehead before racing from the village as if my life depended on it... Because it did. _

_Flashback end_

**Itachi's pov**

I remembered how I had joined the akatsuki with the sole purpose of keeping a close eye on Naruto and Sasuke... I watched them grow up from the shadows. I saw as they became team-mates, then friends, then lovers. I watched the terrible day that Sasuke had left and. resisting the urge to run to the young blonde and comfort him, returned to the akatsuki. That was the night I heared their plan. They were going to kill Naruto. I couldn't, I_ wouldn't _Let that happen... but there was nothing I could do... I was confined to the cave while we were 'planning the murder' and couldnt even warn the blonde. After about 10 years, I was finally able to do it. Not alone mind you. There were two children. Only ten years old but with their help I was able to defeat _every single member._ I was shocked at their power. I expected them to kill me to but they both just smiled and said that they would take me back to their village. That's right those children were none other than Kaana and Keichi.

Now officailly back in the real world I smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. He glared playfully at me before hugging me. Why the hug, you ask? I have absolutely no idea. Naru's just wierd like that.

**Naruto's pov**

I pulled away from Ita-ita-nii and quickly wiped away the small tear that threatened to fall from my eye. I loved Ita-ita-nii, I really did. He looked after me when I was a kid, damn he even killed his _entire _clan just so they wouldn't hurt me again. I may have been 5 but I still remember. I know killing isn't something I should be happy or proud about but... It was a new feeling. Someone risking their life just to help me. I had never had that, at least, not until Itachi came. I smiled at all the memories of him. All the times that he was there in the bushes watching of both me and Sasuke. All those times he had tried his hardest to protect us and look after us. And that great day when he came strolling back into the village with my ten year old twins leading the way. I couldn't stop smiling for a full 3 days.

**Kaana's pov**

I stared at dad, not sure whether I should speak or not, until I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Why did you do it? Why did you leave us, dad?"

My voice sounded broken and weak. I hadn't meant for it to sound like that but it certainly hit a soft spot in dad. He stared at me for a while obviously analysing his answer very carefully before speaking.

"I wanted more power. I wanted to protect your papa."

"Liar. _Itachi _wanted to protect papa, just like he always did. You? You wanted to prove yourself and you wanted to kill... That's terrible."

"I was young... I didnt understand the full effect of my decisions."

"Papa was a child, he was young too. But he managed to pull himself together, even after you left him and broke his heart, and make his dream of being hokage come true _and_ raise two children _alone."_

My voice was gaining more and more volume until, I noticed, I was almost shouting at him. I knew I was making him feel terrible but he deserved it. I composed myself as best I could before allowing a single tear stroll down my face, shaking my head in disappointment at the Uchiha's loss for words and walking out of the house, slamming doors as I went.

**:) I think I am going to leave it here for today. x.**

**please tell me what you think. x. **

**reveiw... come on you know you want to... just press the little button, ple-e-ea-a-ase. x.**

**=D**

**... hope you liked it... x.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been a while since I updated this one so I thought I would Write a new chapter. x. **

**Sorry for all those people waiting for me to update. x. **

**Sasuke's pov**

My heart felt like it had broken in two, as I watched Kaana cry. I didn't know what to do. I didn't really understand. I still don't know if she is even my daughter but after seeing her usually strong and carefree mask fade away into the broken, weak little girl I saw befoe me i just couldn't refuse her. Her words froze me to the stop and I could move of even form words. I watched as she stormed out of my house and I took the opportunity to sit down and think. Of course I didn't get much time alone. I heared a poof and looked up to see Keichi stood before me.

"What do you want?" I said. My voice sounded weaker than I intended it to but there was nothing I could do about it now. I was still looking at him and he was still glaring at me. I blinked and when I opened my eyes again he was standing over me, his face inches away from mine.

"I _want _you to stop making my sister cry. Its all she has been doing since you arrived. I am sick of it. She is strong and she is more powerful than everyone in this village put together so you do not want her angry... I am right behind her in power and I am starting to get angry. Unlike her I will not hesitate to rip you to shreds if you hurt us again. When we were growing up we needed you. Papa needed you... But everytime we got close, you ran, you killed, you vanished... once you even tried to take away the one family member we did have, papa. He tried to tell you, he tried to bring you home. We were only five years old and you almost killed our Papa. We needed _both_ of you here. We needed a family. Now that you are back you cant just expect everything to go back to normal. You have fallen _way _down the foodchain Uchiha."

I just stared at him. I have barely heared the boy talk more than a few words. It hurt to know that I had hurt them. It hurts even more to know that everything he is saying is true. I didn't want to hurt my kids, or my lover... wait... what... when did I start thinking of them as my kids?

I teleported to the Hokage's office.

**Naruto's pov**

"You know... you're supposed to wait outside and knock." Not that I wasn't expecting him to visit, I was, It would be nice if he actually treated me like the Hokage.

"I need answers."

"What would you like to know?"

"Are they really mine?"

"Well what the hell do you think?" I wasn't in the mood for stupid questions. I just focused on my paperwork and decided to answer him as vagely as possible.

"I dont know. Are they..?."

"Yes."

"Did you ever try to find me? Try to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Did the twins ever try to find me?"

"Yes." I was starting to zone out. This was getting boring, really fast.

"Can I get a DNA test?"

"Ye-what..?. Why?" That woke me up.

"I-I just want to be certain."

"Fine. If you can convince the twins then fine. They will be at the old training grounds."

I wasn't in the mood for arguing so I will let the kids decide. I am too tired. Having him back has just taken up so much energy. Re-living the pain and torment I lived through when he left. It is annoying. I am a demon now so emotions do not affect me as much but still... it is hard not to be affected by the memories.

**Kaana's pov**

I was training with Kei. It had been a while since we had trained our demonic powers. Usually we train our sharingan or with our awesome ninja skills. **(A/N: sorry, had to say it. x.)**

Today we are working on elemental control. We have our own elements. Papa mastered all of the elements and tried to teach them to us when we were younger but we could only specialize in two each. I specialised in air and water and Kei specialised in Fire and Earth.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see a fireball heading my way. I quickly pulled water from the atmosphere and put the fire out. I sent a whirlwind heading his way but he blocked it with a huge wall of stone. Th Kiki and Miki were just sat there watching us. They seemed uninterested. It was a worless battle since we did not need to use Jutsu's to control the elements. Suddenly we both fell to the floor holding our heads. I cried out in pain, but then it stopped. All the pain disappeared and I felt free, like I could breathe again. I looked over at Kei and he seemed to be having the same reaction.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as soon as I had caught my breath.

"I dont know... But i feel kind of... different."

"Yeah, me too." I crawled over to him and he hugged me. I heared a twig snap and whiled round and growled. I had never done that before. What was going on?

**Keichi's pov**

I resisted the urge to growl at the intruder while I watched Kanna release an animalistic growl. I watched in shock as she stared to transform into a little fox. What the hell was going on? I felt a shift in my body and soon I was a fox myself. We stared at each other in disbelief until dad stepped through the clearing.

"I was watching you two train. You guys are... wow... and you turn into little foxes?"

I growled again with Kanna's little growls echoing my own. He took a small step back and sat down on the edge of the clearing. At the same time we cocked our heads to one side and then the other. Again at the same time we started to transform back. _**That was so weird.**_That wasn't my thought and It confused me.

_What I am hearing things now? Great, just Great_

_**Kei? That you?**_

_Kaana? I can hear your thoughts?_

_**And I can hear yours... this is so weird.**_

_Deffinately weird._

"Hey, you two alright?" A voice snapped us out of our conversation and back to reality. I turned and stared at dad. What could he possibly want now?

**Sasuke's pov**

I felt worry consume me as I watched the two of them. They seemed to be confused about something. They snapped out of it when they heared my voice but they still seemed distant.

"Ermm... Guys I am glad I found you. I need to ask you guys something." I started.

"Shoot." That was Kaana... She seemed to be back to normal a bit.

"Would you guys be ok with getting a DNA test, please, I just... need to know. I have to be sure."

"Sure, whatever." That wasn't like Kei. There must be something seriously bothering them. I watched them as Kei stood up and Helped up his sister. They were both eerily silent on their way to the hospital. It was Tsunade who did the test. She came over with a few swabs and took a sample of Kaana and Kei's DNA. Neither of them resisted and the looked so tired. I watched as they fell asleep leaning against each other. For all their differences, they are very alike. I watched them until Tsunade pulled me back to reality. She was glaring at me.

" I do not enjoy doing useless tests, Uchiha."

I didn't say anything. I just let her take a sample of my saliva. After she labelled up the samples and left the room I turned my chair so that I was facing the twins. They were still asleep. I watched them sleep for about an hour, I could've watched them forever, but Tsunade came in with the results. She threw the envolope at me and then went over to gently wake the twins. I didn't dare open the envolope yet. I just watched as the twins started to stir. Kaana was the first to wake up followed closely by Keichi. They woke up yawned then curled up and went back to sleep again. I heared Tsunade sigh and mutter something about them being too much like Naruto. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I laughed at her comments and she just glared at me. She left the room again and I turned back to the twins. I watched them sleep for about 10 minutes before deciding to open the envolope. I slowly opened the envolope and took out the results. They were my kids... deffinately. No doubt about it they were mine. I felt an unexpected wave of happiness flow through me. Was I glad that I had children? Not particularily. Was I glad that I had _these_ children? Yes. I turned back to watch them and allowed a smile to grace my lips. I watched them for a few more minutes until I heared a small poof behind me. I turned my head slightly to see Naruto and Itachi there. I looked at them for a few minutes before turning back to the twins.

"Happy now?"

I nodded. I still did not turn away from my children. _My_ children. I watched them until Itachi and Naruto stepped infront of them. I watched as Naruto put Keichi on Itachi's back and then picked up Kaana. Both twins shifted put neither of them woke up. Naruto smiled at them before passing Kaana to Itachi as well and saying;

"Take them home. Put them to bed. I will be home in a few minutes. Oh, and Itachi can you stay with them until I get back, please? I will be home as soon as I can I promise."

I watched as Itachi came over, whispered "Of course" and kissed the top of his head. I felt a surge of jelousy pulse through me. I glared at my brother as he disappeared into the night with our children. Mine and Naruto's children. Ours.

"You really trust him with our children?"

"I trust him with my life, I trust him with their lives and I trust him a hell of a lot more than I trust you right now."

"Whats going on with you two? He kissed your head. You let him take our children home? What is it... You lost one Uchiha so you just moved on to the next one..?."

"How _dare _you. 1) Its none of your business. 2) it is not like that I see him as my big brother, always have, always will. He became my big brother before I even met you. 3) an hour ago you couldn't care less what happened to _MY_ children and now just because a peice of paper says so you think you are their father. Well, guess what you're not. If you want to be their dad then you have 16 years of raising them to catch up on. 4) DO _NOT_ START A FIGHT WITH ME BECAUSE YOU _WILL NOT WIN._ Understand Uchiha?"

I was shocked. I had never seen Naruto so angry. He was right. This was not the same Naruto that I left behind. He was different. What was I going to do?

**Thanks for reading. x. **

**please review, tell me what you think. x.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone... I want to thank all of you for all the advice for this story. x.**_

_**sorry it has been so long since I updated... a lot has been going on. x.**_

_**any way... on with the story. x.**_

_In the last chapter_

_"You really trust him with our children?"_

_"I trust him with my life, I trust him with their lives and I trust him a hell of a lot more than I trust you right now."_

_"What's going on with you two? He kissed your head. You let him take our children home? What is it... You lost one Uchiha so you just moved on to the next one..?."_

_"How dare you. 1) Its none of your business. 2) it is not like that I see him as my big brother, always have, and always will. He became my big brother before I even met you. 3) an hour ago you couldn't care less what happened to MY children and now just because a piece of paper says so you think you are their father. Well, guess what you're not. If you want to be their dad then you have 16 years of raising them to catch up on. 4) DO NOT START A FIGHT WITH ME BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT WIN. Understand Uchiha?"_

_I was shocked. I had never seen Naruto so angry. He was right. This was not the same Naruto that I left behind. He was different. What was I going to do?_

_**Itachi's pov**_

I tucked my niece and nephew into their beds and went down into the living room just in time to see Narrator teleport inside. I smiled at him and he gave a small smile in return.

"I am going to go home... I'll try and talk some sense into my baby brother for you."

He nodded and waved while walking up into the kid's rooms. I teleported home to see Sasuke sat on the sofa staring into the fire. I walked in front of him and he looked up at me, his face schooled into a blank mask.

"What the hell were you playing at today, Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the DNA! Those kids do not need to be denied by their father... it is stupid. You can tell that they are Uchiha's just by looking at them. They have the Sharingan... they look like you, granted they probably look more like Naruto but you are in there too. How could you have been so stupid and selfish? Don't you realise how much it hurt Naruto to know that you doubted him? Do you not know how many times everyone tried to find you, to tell you? Don't you realise that because of YOUR stupidity those kids have grown up without a father?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry..?. You're sorry..?. Well, that's fine then isn't it... SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH... You messed up bad this time. You will have to work hard to fix it."

He nodded slowly before making his way up to bed. I sighed before heading up to my own room.

_**Sasuke's pov**_

I walked through the woods, on my way to the training grounds. I was going to watch the twins train. I was also going to offer to help them train with the sharingan.

I turned past a tree and stopped dead in my tracks. I stood by the tree and watched the twins train with Naruto. They were training to combine all of their powers. Demonic powers, elemental powers and sharingan. Naruto could combine them all perfectly... even the sharingan... when did he get that?

"Why do you have a sharingan?" I asked out loud. All of them froze.

"Because I wanted it." That didn't explain anything.

"How long have you had it?"

"About an hour." AN HOUR?

"Yet, you can control it?"

"Yes. Remember it belonged to the Kyuubi originally... she has been helping me and the children train with it."

"How did you get it?"

"It was a gift from Kyuubi-kaasan." He thought of Kyuubi as his mother? It made sense I guess... he never had family... Kyuubi was all he ever knew. She looked after him and protected him... it makes sense that she would occupy the motherly figure in his life.

I realised that the twins had not said anything to me since I arrived. I opened my mouth to talk to them but before I could say anything they both transformed into little foxes again, followed by Naruto who turned into two slightly bigger foxes. One of them turned to glare at me... I assumed that that one was Kyuubi.

**Kaana's pov**

I knew he was following me. I could sense him. I saw Shouta in the middle of the street looking bored and tired, as usual, and staring at the clouds. I ran over and jumped on his back. He looked over his shoulder at me, before putting me down. He turned around and kissed me sweetly. Did I mention that he was my boyfriend..?. No..?. My bad... but he is. Nara Shouta is my boyfriend. I kissed him again and he smiled, taking my hand. I smiled back before we were both grabbed by our wrists and dragged into the hokage's tower.

**Naruto's pov**

I looked up as someone barged into my office. Surprise, surprise, sense the sarcasm? It was an angry Uchiha Sasuke dragging a confused Shouta and a smirking Kaana behind him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock Teme?" I growled. Anger and Frustration evident in my voice.

"D-Did you just call me... Teme..?." Oh, my, god... I had accidentally slipped back into our old nicknames, without realising. I shook my head, trying to shake the names away, trying to rid myself of all the memories.

"What are you doing in my office, little Uchiha?"

"I saw Kaana kissing _him._" He shoved Shouta forward where he stumbled to a stop in front of me. I smiled at him before looking up to glare at the Uchiha.

"Yes... it is not unusual for Kaana to kiss her boyfriend."

Sasuke stood bolt straight while Kaana skipped passed him and happily attached herself to Shouta's hip. I watched as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple in a simple show of love. I smiled at them and turned to talk to Sasuke, who was still frozen in place.

"B-BOYFRIEND?"

"Yes."

"BUT SHE IS JUST A KID!"

"_She_ is 16 and _she_ has a name... start using it." She snapped, storming out of the room.

Shouta sighed and moved to sit on the edge of Naruto's desk. Sasuke watched him carefully, waiting expectantly for my reaction. I just lightly whipped his lets with his hand and said;

"Shift, the desk isn't yours yet." I joked.

"Hmm... Not yet." Shouta retorted, jokingly.

"Will it be?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it will be Kaana's." Shouta replied.

"What about Kei?" he asked again.

"He wants to rule the demon realm." I answered with a hint of pride for my two children shining through.

"Yes... The two of them with make good leaders." Shouta said thoughtfully.

"The best." I agreed.

"My girl will be the best Hokage going." Shouta smiled.

"_Your_ girl? She isn't your girl yet." Yet. She will be one day, I know that. She will be his one day and that day is getting closer and closer.

"Could she be?"

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head slightly to the side in that adorable show of confusion that I always used on Sasuke, he loved it.

I watched as Shouta pulled a small purple velvet box from his pocket and handed it to me. I felt my mouth form the shape of an 'O' in understanding before opening the box. I gasped when I looked inside and smiled. It was a jewellery box. Apparently that day way approaching faster than I realised. The box had an amazing white gold ring with gleaming clear diamonds resting inside. I slowly closed the box and handed it back to Shouta who took it back and slipped it into his pocket.

"You have my blessing, BUT, you have to wait until she is 18 to actually get married and please... I want grandkids... but not straight away!"

I was looking forward to this. If Kaana said yes, which I am almost sure she will, then Shouta would be my son-in-law.

One problem... Sasuke. Looked. Furious.

_**I hope you liked it. x.**_

_**Please review; tell me what you think. x.**_

_**J**_


End file.
